How did we get Here?
by alice jonas
Summary: All the moments that lead to the event that happen in the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**~6 months after the season finally~**

He deserved it. He knows he deserved it and he deserved so much worst. She just walk into his pent house as he sat on the couch and gave him the Lane punch, that would make the General would be so proud of, right in the face. "You're a bastard and my cousin deserve so much better than you."

"Hello dear cousin-in-law." Oliver said getting up. He made a mental note to have Emil check his jaw out incase Lois has dislocated it.

"Your divorce was finalized this morning so we are no longer in laws. I don't even consider you my friend anymore after what you did to Chloe. What are you doing Oliver?"

"Why do you care? We aren't family anymore." Oliver poured himself a glass of whisky.

"I don't care about you but Chloe still does. You may have cheated on and you may be divorce now but she still loves you so much. I can give a damn what happens to you but I know if something does, Chloe will be even more broken. She wanted to come check up on you but given the fact that you are divorce now and given the things you said the last time you seen her, I volunteer to check on you instead."

"I didn't mean what I said to her. I was drunk and I was stupid. She knows that I didn't mean it right."

Oliver was going to take a sip from his cup of whisky but Lois put her hand on his to lower it from his lips. Oliver looked into Lois' eyes and saw a look of seriousness that he had never seen on her before. "No, Oliver. She doesn't know that. She is hurting right now and so she is going to believe what you say to her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Lois was a Lane and Lanes always had a plan. The General had installed this idea in them since she was a child so it surprise Oliver that Lois did not have a plan to fix this. "But this has to stop. Do you know how much Chloe is blaming herself for all this? How much she thinks you blame her for what happened?"

"But I don't."

"Then pick yourself up out of this mess you created. Chloe needs us right now. So stop this and be there for her."

"I'm not her husband anymore."

"Yeah but you are the only one who knows how she is feeling right now. You are the only one that opinion truly matters right now to her."

"I messed up too big already. I don't know if I can fix it."

"You have to try Oliver. If not for Chloe then for…" Lois couldn't bring herself to say it. "You own her big time Oliver. Do this for her?"

"You make it sound so easy."

"I'm not saying it is easy. God knows this might be the most difficult thing that happens to the two of you. This is different from anything the two of you have faced before. There isn't an enemy. There is just some emotional things said between two people who is dealing with a huge lose. You have let this destroy your marriage but you can't let this destroy Chloe."

"I don't know what to do."

"I don't either but what you are doing isn't helping anyone either."

"I didn't mean what I said. I was drunk and stupid."

"Like I said before, Chloe isn't handling this well either. You were her husband and she believed the harsh things you said. That is why the two of you are divorce right now. Well one of the reason anyways."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just come out and say it."

Lois let out a loud sigh. She knew he didn't need a lecture right now but she has been keeping this all in. It hasn't done any good keeping silent so she might as well say out loud. Someone had to say it and the rest of the team was too chicken. "I honestly believe that you and Chloe were meant to be. Even before when the two of you were more than nothing but friends with benefits. I thought that you would be the one person that would never hurt Chloe. Despite all your faults and all the sins you carried, I thought that you hurting Chloe would never be one. I thought that you were going to be the person who would always make Chloe's happy. You need to take responsibility for this marriage failing because Chloe thinks it is all on her. You think by drinking and you sleeping with all those women are going to help you get over what happened but it isn't. You think going out as Green Arrow and taking a beating or going to fight clubs as Oliver Queen is punishment but the only person that is being punish is Chloe. You should know better than anyone that despite all that Chloe would have stayed with you. She did it before and she would have done it again."

"But she didn't. She left anyways."

"Because you cheated on her and you told her that you blamed her. She thought that you wanted her gone."

"I did want her gone but…"

"But what?"

"She deserved better."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that but she wanted to be with you."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me so I can."

"It was my fault. I should have been there for her but I wasn't. I should have known that she was in danger."

"Oliver, you are only human. You couldn't have know that Chloe was in danger. Not even Clark with all his super power could have known that Chloe was in danger."

"But they were after her because of me. Not the Green Arrow but Oliver Queen. They wanted to hurt Oliver Queen so they attack the two people he cared most for. Granted that no one knew that Chloe was pregnant but they hurt her to hurt me."

"Don't you see Oliver? You thought that when they took your baby that they had destroy what you had but that wasn't true. You destroyed it with your guilt. This time Chloe couldn't save you because she needed you to save her. You two might not be married anymore but she still needs you to save her. So you need to pick yourself out of the gutter and put yourself together."

Chloe sits at her on the couch looking out the window. She sat in the living room surround by the boxes of things she had collected over the years. She didn't want to remember all the memories that the items came with. Right now she just wanted to forget that she was Chloe Sullivan, the former Chloe Queen, Watchtower and anything else that came with her life. Most of all she wanted to forget the last month.

Chloe look out to into the dark stormy outside world that mirrored what was going on side her mind. It has been this way since she lost the baby. She hadn't been expecting this. Sure she knew what she was getting into when she married a superhero but she thought that things would have gotten better after Dark Side. She couldn't blame this on the lives they live. The only person that she could blame was herself. Oliver blamed her.

There was a flash of lighting and that was when she saw it. A shadow on the other roof opposite of her apartment as if they were looking into her apartment. Another flash appeared and she saw that the person had gotten closer and saw that familiar green hero. Usually on horrible raining nights like these, no one would be on portal because even the criminals wouldn't go out on such a night. Chloe open the window that leads out to the fire escape. When Chloe stilled lived at the Talon, and Oliver was out on portal she would leave the window open for him as a signal that it was okay for him to come in; granted that he did not always come in even though she left the invite open.

Chloe walked into the bathroom and wash her face trying her best to look more presentable. She just didn't want him to see her tear stain face. Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and prepare her face to be free of emotion. She walked back out to her living room to seen the green hero standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"Hey Chloe, where is the hot chocolate?"

"It's in the second cabinet on the left of the sink."

"I made you a pot of coffee too." Chloe didn't respond. She simple retook her spot on the couch and look to the outside world. Oliver poured Chloe a cup and gentle set it down on the coffee table. He began to look around the small apartment and notice that none of the remembrance of her past made it out of the pack boxes yet. "I like your new place but it's kind of small don't you think?"

"Well it's just me now so this apartment is big enough. I don't need the empty room to remind me of what I lose." Oliver moved to grab her hand but Chloe pulled it back. "Please don't."

"Okay," Oliver said trying to remove all emotion from his voice. He moved to stand next to couch to look out the window.

Time pass and they stay this way without speaking for what seems like hours before Chloe finally ask the question that has been on her mind since she saw him on the other roof. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing?"

Chloe tilt her head so that he could look up at Oliver who was looking down on her. "We're not married anymore so it's not your job to come check up on me."

"I'm not checking up on you." Chloe just continue looking at him and he knew she saw right through him like she always did. "Okay maybe I am here to check up on you but just because we aren't married anymore don't mean that I still don't care."

Chloe return her gazes to the outside world of her window. "You hate me."

Oliver hard barely heard it but she had said it loud enough to have been heard over the sound of the beating rain against the window. "I don't hate you. I should have never said those things to you."

"You mean you should have never told me the truth about how you blame me for losing our baby and that you could never forgive me."

"I didn't mean does thing."

"You did."

"No, I didn't. I should have never said those things because they were true. It wasn't your fault for losing our baby. It was my fault. I didn't pay enough attention to you. I realize now that you kept trying to tell me that you were pregnant weren't you?"

"I was never going to keep it a secret from you."

"I know and I know now that you would never do anything to endanger our child. What happen wasn't in any of our control." Oliver kneeled in front of Chloe and put a gentle hand on Chloe's face. He thumb slowly caress her check as if to wipe away the tears that he had made her cry and the tears that were already shed. "I'm so sorry for so many things. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in our lives, I will always love you."

"I will always love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just need to let you know that this is going to go off the tv show but the only different is that Oliver never came out as a superhero. This will come into play later on. I hope you enjoy this. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe hasn't been his wife for a little over half a year but like he said before, he would always love her. He knew that he would always care about her so when he heard through the grapevines that she almost got herself kill last night trying to find a lead in her latest story, he made sure to see her that morning. He knew that he could always catch her at the Daily Planet but since he did not want anymore unwanted attention in the media about his relationship with his ex-wife, he decided that he would go find her at her usual coffee shop. He knew that the coffee shop would be the perfect place to talk to Chloe since it was a very low key place and most of the people there would usually too busy to pay any attention to them. Whenever they were seen out in public together, the paper would usually throw out some story about them getting back together again or about them trying to rekindle their love for each other. Despite his want for this to happen he knew that he had to give Chloe some time. After all that happen and everything that he did, he didn't want to put on any pressure.

Oliver stood on the corner across the street from the Metro Café. Normally Chloe would usually be sitting in alone at her usually table on the patio near were her car was parked. However, today there was man sitting with Chloe. He was wearing a dark black suit and had dark black hair that was short and combed back. Oliver felt this rage in the pit of his stomach begin to rise and without knowing why, he just want to punch this complete stranger to him in the face. As he steps closer to them he could hear them speak.

"I broke your case for you." he heard Chloe say matter-of-factly but also a hint of something that he could not figure out.

"But I saved your life." the man said flirtatiously. "If you were murder last night, I would still have broken the case anyways."

"So you think you would have been able to solve this case without me?" In all the time that Chloe has been Watchtower, Oliver has always given her the credit that she so dearly deserved.

"I would have eventually found enough evidence to put them always because I would never let your murder get away. I would have done everything in my power to make sure that justice is served because it would be such a great sorrow if the world was to lose such a wonderful person such as you." Although Oliver completely agreed with him, he wanted to gag on his breakfast that was threatening to come back up due to the sickening cheesiness of the man.

"I'm sure you say that to every girl." Oliver was glad that Chloe hadn't fell for this guy's act.

Oliver could see the man reach for Chloe's hand and he spoke and a serious tone. "I do say this about every case I work on because I make every case personal but just something about you make it different. I think what is different about this case is you."

Oliver could see Chloe face grow bright red. He couldn't stand anymore of this. Oliver cleared his throat, announcing his present to the couple. "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe quickly pulled her hand away from the man. "Oh Oliver, I didn't know that you were in town."

"I just go in last night." Oliver said and then turning to the other man. now that he was closer, Oliver could see that this man seemed to be in his late twenties and he was actually handsome in his own right.

"Oh, let me introduce you two. Oliver this is William Thatcher, Metropolis' youngest district attorney. Will this is…."

"Oliver Queen. I'm not sure if you remember but we actually graduated from Yale together. I believe we had a class together considering law school and business school doesn't cross path all that much."

"I can't say that I remember much from my college years considering how most of the time I was either drunk or high."

"Of course," Will wasn't smug in his response but rather polite. He stood up and shook Oliver's hand. "However, I hate to cut this meeting short but I have to get to the office. It was nice to meet you Oliver." he quickly bended down and kiss Chloe on the cheek. "Thank you for the enjoyable coffee and the conversation."

Before he got too far Chloe call his name stopping and turning back to face her. "I'll see you here same time tomorrow." Chloe said with a little smile on her tomatoes color face. He gave a little nod and continues on his way.

"I see that you have a new hero in your life now. Are you trying to get him into our little club?"

Chloe had her cup of coffee half way but put it back down. "He isn't our type of hero."

"Oh yes that right he is Metropolis' youngest district attorney. It sounds like you really admire him."

"I think he is just like us. In the past months that I've been working on this case I had to interact a lot with Will. He is working hard to bring justice to those who need it. He has won the majority of his case because he is so dedicated. It's not hard to find him admirable."

Oliver gave a little smile. "He seems to really admire you too."

"It's just coffee."

Oliver put his hand on top of Chloe's hand. "It's okay if it becomes more. This guy seems like a good guy. He saved your life last night, from what I heard."

"He took a bullet to the shoulder for me so having coffee with him is the least I can do for him."

"You never know where coffee may lead to. I already like him." Chloe gave a confused look. "He saved your life and disregard his own and that makes me like him already." Oliver stood up. "I have a business to run so I will see you later." He gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ears, "Give the guy a chance." Before Chloe could respond, Oliver was already walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe and Will have been dating for almost a year now. It started out with a nice coffee date and then he asked her to go to dinner and then it lead to a third date and so on and so forth. In the year the couple grew to know each other better. Chloe learned the reason behind Will yearn to bring justice, having grown up in a bad part of Metropolis; he had lose his father in a gang war when he was accidently shot in the crossfire. He wanted to make the street safer and made sure no other child lose their hero. So he worked hard and got straight As in high school while being involve in school as well as the community and having a after school job to help support his Mom and two younger brothers. He gone to Stanford and graduated top of his class and gone to Yale Law school and once again graduated top of his class. He was offered a position at the top law firms in New York and all over the state but he chose to come back to Metropolis and work to clean up the street and to put the person responsible for his father's death away.

Chloe told him about her mom leaving her when she was younger and who she later reconnected with. She told him about Smallville and about her crush her almost decade long crush on Clark. She talked about how she was always over look for the beauties, Lana and eventually Lois. She told her about Jimmy and the little part that she could about Davis. Of course she told him about her marriage to Oliver and the miscarriage and Oliver's affairs and the eventual divorce. However, much Chloe shared with Will, there was still a large part of life that she could not share with him. William could tell that there was still a part of herself that would not let him in.

"When are you going to stop making me pay for his mistake?" Chloe wanted to deny it but she knew he was right. She said she has gotten over what happen but really she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit, she had first found herself attractive to Will because of how much he reminded her of Oliver. However all the things she had hated about Oliver, Will was not those things. Will didn't throw his money or statues around to get what he wanted. Most of all, he wasn't self destructive. "I love you, Chloe. I want to be with you. I know how hard it was to simply let me into your life. Call me selfish but I want to be more than another lover in your life. I want to be the love of your life because you are the love of my life. I knew I loved you before I ever kissed you. I knew that I wanted forever with even before our first date. I know how much you loved him and how you always will but I want you to want to be with me too. I know you have you secrets and part about yourself that you can't talk about. I can accept that because I love you but I cannot do this if you are keeping a part of your heart hidden from me. You are afraid to let me in completely because the last time you did, he broke your heart. But I'm not him."

"I know that." Chloe said but her voice cracked a little at the end.

"Do you really? This is us, Chloe." he took a step closer to Chloe. "I don't know where we stand right now."

"I…"

"I love you but I need to know. Do you want to be with me?"

As much as she wanted to be with him and despite him saying that he didn't to know all her secret, she knew that if they were ever to have a relationship that stood a chance, she would have to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him everything. She trusted him but these were not her secret to give away. "I'm sorry." Chloe left the room before she Will can say anymore.

"Hey, I thought that you had a date with Will tonight." Oliver said when he saw Chloe come in through his front door.

"I did." Chloe said as she walked over to Oliver bar. She poured herself a cup of scotch and down it all in one gulp. She poured herself a second cup and did the same thing again.

"What happen?"

"Will asked me to move in with him and I said that I wasn't ready yet. Then he asked me when am I going to stop making him pay for your mistake and let him completely end." Chloe down the rest of the drink quickly.

"And are you making him pay for my mistake?"

Chloe thought about it for a second. "I've forgiven you a long time ago."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I just don't think things would work out for us. I mean it didn't work out between Jimmy and me because I had too many secrets. It didn't work out between the both of us and we knew everything about each other. I just don't think I'm meant to be with anyone."

Oliver quickly cross the room in three short strives. "Don't say that. Just because it didn't work out between Jimmy and you or with us doesn't mean that you won't get your happy ending." Oliver put his hand on Chloe's cheek and out of habit, Chloe lean into his hand. "Don't give up on him."

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a step back out of Oliver's reach. "Thing will never work out between us. I will always be lying to him every single day we are together. When he asked me what I did today, I can't tell him that I helped Superman fight off his latest villain. I can't explain to him why I despise Lex. The everyday stuff that normal couple talk about or do, we can't do it because it will lead to a risk of revealing our other identity."

"That part was always easy for us. I knew that I could always talk to you about anything." Olive gave a little grin.

"Yeah, talking to you were always easy." Chloe said returning the smile. "But I think I should go. It's getting kind of late."

Oliver grabbed Chloe's arm. "Stay the night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is going to happen next? Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a loud knock on the door. Will quickly open the door, hoping that it was Chloe. Instead of the blond beauty that he was hoping for it was the blond billionaire. "Oh Oliver, I'm assuming you are here because Chloe told you what happen yesterday."

"Yeah she stopped by the pent house last night."

"Come in." Will opening the door to let Oliver in. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm not really a coffee person." Oliver said sitting down on the couch.

"Me either but I made some, hoping that Chloe would stop by before going into the Planet. Well, if she isn't going to come by then I guess I'll just have to stop by the Planet with a cup of coffee."

Oliver just nodded his head. "To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing here. Chloe came by last night and we spent the whole night just talking about your relationship. I don't think she realized it yet or maybe she has but she is just unable to admit it but she really loves you."

"Do you still love Chloe?"

Without hesitating Oliver answer, "Yes, I still love Chloe."

"I love Chloe too. It scares me a little that after we got into a fight she went running to you."

"I should be the one who is concern. She is only using me." Oliver said semi jokingly however neither men laughed.

"I can over look that and anything else because I believe Chloe is my soul mate and I would do anything for her even if it means that I can only have a part of her." With those words Oliver realized just how much Will and he were alike. Those were the exact words he has spoken before. However he knew that Will was a better man than he was.  
>Oliver knew that he was left with only one option. "I know what Chloe is keeping from you because some of those secret is about me."<br>"I figure that out. I already know that you are the Green Arrow and that Clark is Superman."  
>Oliver was shocked that his secret was out but he couldn't let Will know. Oliver smile. "You and Chloe are amazing to be able to figure it out."<br>"You should be a little more careful. Green Arrow shows up wherever Oliver Queen is. I also know that whatever Chloe is hiding from me is more than your secret."  
>"Of course Chloe wouldn't be who she is if she didn't have a few secrets of her own but most of them are indirectly link to Clark and me. Because of that I think it is time for me to tell you some of these secrets. Give me an hour or two to set everything up first. I'll text you the address to come too."<p>

After waiting for two hours, Will arrived at an old building. He have driven pass this place thousand of time on his way to wok before and never gave much thought on what went on inside. Oliver took him to the top floor and stopped him outside the great double door with stain glass. "Before we go in, you must know that whatever you learn here can never be told to anyone else."  
>"Of course, I would never do anything to betray Chloe."<br>"Then welcome to Watchtower, the home base of the Justice League."  
>"Justice League?"<br>"That is what we call our team." Before Will could ask any more questions, Oliver continued. "You are going to the original members of the team. Yes, there is a team because none of us can do this on our own."  
>Oliver leaded him through the double doors. As soon as Will walk in, he could see how grand the place was. The high ceiling and the stain glass window was amazing. There was a computer station almost in every corner. There was a fairly large kitchen and living room.<br>He felt a gush of wind. "You didn't think it is all work and no play, do you?"  
>A young man who couldn't be much older than twenty with reddish hair was now sitting at the kitchen table with a sandwich. "How did you get there?"<br>In a blink of an eye the young man was now standing right in front of Will. "Man, when is Chloe going to stop dating suits like you and have some fun with me."  
>"Ignore him. He is our resident loser." said the dark African American, coming down the stairs.<br>"You're the loser. You lost to me at Madden."  
>"Only because you cheated." said a tall blond behind the African American.<br>"You stay out of this fish brain."  
>"Don't make me step on you."<br>"That if you can catch me and we all know you and Tin Man here are too slow."  
>"Guys!" Oliver shouted getting every ones attention. "We have a guest."<br>There was another gust of wind and Will turned around to see Lois and Clark standing in all of his Superman-ness the doorway. "About time we told Will about our little club. Where is my cousin anyways?"  
>"Um, about that, I sort of lied. Chloe doesn't know about this. This was my idea."<br>"What do you mean that this was you idea?" Superman asked.  
>"Chloe and Will broke up because Chloe had too many secrets. Will also already knew that I was the Green Arrow and Clark is Superman." Oliver blurred it all out at once as he was certain there was no way of putting this delicately.<p>

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out." Will said to Clark.

"I think we owe Chloe this much. She deserves to have a normal life."

"There is dangerous to having outsider know the truth." Clark objected.

"He is Chloe's boyfriend and Lois knows." Oliver had expected Clark to object to this and he knew that he was going to have to defend his decision.

"That is different."

"Clark, you have your double standards on just about everything we do but I made decision, as the leader of this team, to reveal the truth to Will. It will also be good for us to have a connection in the DA office. Beside, why does it make any different if I was the one who decide Will should be let into a secret or Chloe?"

"It matters because what happens if they break up?"

"They already broke up. Chloe trust him and the only reason she didn't reveal the truth to Will is because she was trying to protect us. Clark are you really going to deny this for Chloe when Will already knew about you secret identity?"

Clark just glared at Oliver for a minute. Everyone was surprise Oliver wasn't burnt to a crisp. "Fine, but you are responsible if anything happens."

"Deal," Oliver then turn to address the rest of the guys. "I think it is time to introduce the rest of the team. I'm pretty sure that you have heard of all of them on the news before."

The African American step up and shook Will's hand. "Victor Stone, aka Cyborg. It's good to finally meet you."

After him was the blond man. "Arthur Curry, aka Aqua Man. Just so you know that if you ever hurt Chloe, you have a whole team of superhero that you will have to answer to."

Finally it was the red head. "Bart Allen, fast man alive, aka Flash. One day Licious will realize that she belong with me."

"Impulse, when are you finally going to realize that Chloe will never fall for a thing like you?" said a voice coming from the doorway. Will once again turned towards the doorway to see an older African American and Chloe. The man walked up to Will and shook his hand. "Detective John Jones, aka Martian Man Hunter," he said changing into his alien form, not shocking Will at all.

Chloe slowly walked up to Will. "I guess it's time for us to talk then."

"Yes, I think it is." Chloe lead Will to the second floor of Watchtower giving them some privacy and space to talk.

Oliver just kept looking in the direction in which the couple had gone that he had not notice his ex-cousin-in-law. "Why did you do it Oliver?"

"Ever the reporter, aren't you Lois?" Oliver said as he pretend to grab a file on the table to read.

"Surprise that you aren't used to it, you used to be married to a reporter."

"We've been divorce longer than we have been married." Oliver said as he skimmed through the Luther's latest business ventures.

"So question is, why are you doing this? It is very out of character for you. I thought you would have man up and fought for Chloe."

"It's actually sounds like you are rooting for me."

"I'm rooting for whoever it is that going to make my cousin happy."

Oliver knew that Lois wasn't going to leave him alone until she got the answers. He knew that out of self preservation he was going to have to answer Lois' questions. "Just so you know I did try to fight for her and I was going to continue to fight for her. I asked her to stay with me last night. I asked her to give me a second chance and to let me fight for us the way I should have the first time. She said that she couldn't be with me and she walked away from me. Throughout our whole relationship, Chloe has never really walked away before. She has always fought for me and the last time I drove her away. This morning I went over to Will's house and at first I didn't realize why I went there but now I know why. I went over there to let Will know that I wasn't going to give Chloe up and that I was going to fight for her. After talking to Will I realize I'm not the person that Chloe need. So I'm doing it because you told me once that I needed to put Chloe first and that is what I'm doing. He loves her as much as I love her and even though she won't admit it right now, she loves him too."

Lois seemed satisfied with the answer that he left Oliver alone to go bug the other members of the team. After half an hour Chloe and Will came back down stairs. Will went to the living room and Chloe finding herself alone with Oliver at one of the work station. "Thank you Oliver for doing this."

"No problem, I just want you to be happy."

Chloe kissed Oliver on the cheek. "I want you to be happy too." Chloe walked back to Will's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

~1 month later~

"Wait, so let me get this straight, this is Lois and Clark third try to get married? What happen the first two times?"  
>Chloe gave a long exhausted sigh. "Well the first time, we weren't even sure if there was going to be a wedding. Lois had called off the wedding but Clark being the romantic he is decide he was going to keep going just as schedule. He was sure that Lois wasn't going to leave him at the alter and he was right. However when they were going to exchange ring I notice that the ring were look different from the one Oliver showed me earlier that day. So I knocked it out of Lois' hand and Oliver had let the darkness take over him and the wedding was officially called off as the guest went running out the door."<br>"What about the second time?"  
>"That one is actually pretty funny, I think."<br>"What do you mean you think?"  
>Chloe laughed a little thinking about what happen. "Well the team and Bruce and Selena all decided to go to Vegas to go support our friend Z."<br>"She is the magician right?"  
>"Yes and she cast a spell on us to do what we have all been longing to do. Majority of the team long desire was to take a ride in the Batmobile and that included Lois. Clark on the other hand wanted to get married. Bruce being the true hero is desire was to stop crime and Selena desire was to steal a pin we saw in a store window earlier that day. So Lois told Clark that if he could catch us, then she will marry him. So we went on a while goose chase for a good two hours before Clark finally mange to stop the Batmobile. So we all decided to go to a little church and watch Lois and Clark married except for Bruce and Selena. Bruce was still to busy trying to track Selena down for stealing the cat pin. So right in the middle of the ceremony, Bruce and Selena comes crushing in through the windows, not in custom but as themselves. The minster was freaking out. He made wouldn't continue on with the wedding ceremony because he wanted to get Bruce and Selena to the hospital. You can say that Clark was super piss about that. He almost didn't invite them to this wedding until Bruce promise that he and Selena would be on their best behavior."<br>"Wow, that is one amazing adventure. You know how the saying goes, third time the charm." Will said giving Chloe a wink.  
>Before Chloe can say anything Oliver called Chloe, "We need to get to our spot. The bride is ready to start her wedding."<br>"Okay I'll be right there." Chloe stood up and kissed Will on the cheek. "Go find yourself a seat and I'll see you later."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Well, I guess that third time wasn't the charm for Lois and Clark." Chloe said taking a bite of cake. "I know this is wrong for me to say but I hope they're wedding continue to get ruin if it mean I get to eat delicious wedding cake."  
>"You should feed me some cake." Will had his eyes close and his mouth open.<br>Chloe took the cake in her hand and smashed it into Will's face. Will open his eyes to see the biggest smirk on Chloe's face.

"How do you like the cake?"  
>"You think this is funny?"<br>Chloe shook her head, "I don't think it's funny, I know it's funny."  
>"I'll show you funny." Chloe took off running and Will chasing after her. She hid behind the computers and jumped on the couch. Will chased her around the computers and jumped on the couch until he caught her around the waist and carried her onto the couch. He straddle her waist. "Do you still think it funny?"<br>"Yes, it is still very-"  
>Will capture Chloe's lips with his. After what seems like years, they finally came up for air. "Third time may not have been the charmed for Lois and Clark but maybe the third time for you may be the charm. I also know that at our wedding I'm going to enjoy smashing the cake in your face." Chloe didn't know how to respond. "I should get to the office. Clark should be bringing Lex in now."<br>Chloe just stared after Will. He grabbed his coat and walked out the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't a lot of Chlollie but I wanted to show more interaction between Chloe and Will. I hope you guys like him. Tell me what you think of him. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~1 week later~

"I know that after last week incident the people of this fine city has asked for the arrest of the members of the Justice League. I know the pain of those who lose their children will not loosen until those who are responsible for the fire is brought to justice. As the district attorney it is my duty to make sure those criminals are brought to justice. However, on this day I do not believe that justice will be served with the arrest of the members of the Justice League. These men and women have been our hero and never once have they asked for anything in return. They have given us hope in humanity and now I say we give them the faith they deserve. Now I speak to you, Justice League, I am allowing you 48 hours to provide the evidence that you are innocent before you are to be arrested. Justice will be served for this heinous crime and I will make sure of it."

"You do realize by doing this, no matter how it turns out you are going to lose your position."  
>"I am fully aware. I have already written my letter of resignation as well as pared my speech for when I announce my resignation."<br>"Why would you do this? You have always been so dedicated to this job and now you are throwing it all away."  
>"My job is to make sure that justice is served and today I made sure that it will. I think that is a great way to end a career." William let out a sigh when he realized that his mentor is less than convince.<p>

"You are protecting these people, despite what all the evidence is telling you. You can't trust these people. If they are truly heroes then why don't they just reveal their identity? They can defend themselves in a court of law."

"I have work with the Justice League and have my life and those that I love been saved by the League more than once. They have save the world on more than one occasion. I think about all this when I'm looking at the evidence and I can simple not see what purpose they will have in doing this. However..."

"Peter told me that you are resigning."  
>Will let out an exhaust sigh. "Unfortunately yes, but I don't regret anything. Just because I'm retiring as head district attorney doesn't mean that I'm still not a DA. Oliver pulled a few string with the mayor and the mayor decided that he still wants me to continue working here."<br>"This was what I was scared of, that one day you were going to have to choose between your career and me."  
>Will quickly cross the room to hold Chloe in his arms. "Hey listen to me when I say that if I had to go back and I will make the same decision again. Yeah maybe when I made the decision, I partly did because I wanted to protect you but this thing was also bigger than us. I like to believe that I would have made the same choice even if I didn't know some of the members of the Justice League personally. I did what I believe was right and if that mean I lose my job then so be it."<br>"I'm scared that one day you are going to resent me for dragging you into my chaotic world."  
>Will gently kiss Chloe. "I can never resent you. I love you will all my heart. I said this about a thousand times but I will do anything for you. Beside not many people get to openly admit that they work with Batman to prove that the Justice League is innocent; not only that but capturing a super villain might just be the highlight of my career."<br>"What a hero." Chloe said semi-jokingly

Will smiled, "I think we should go christen my new smaller, uglier office."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is super short and it jumped around a lot but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think.<p>

Oh, and to address some of the readers, this is a Chlollie story. That being said I don't think a story needs to end up with them being together (not to say that they won't end up together, if I decided they do) but what make this a Chlollie story is how Chloe and Oliver influence each other lives despite them being together. Also I haven't reveal who the father of Chloe's son is so there can still be Oliver and Chloe being with Will maybe is what makes her realizes she belongs with Oliver. Or just for the heck of it I can make it so that the boy isn't even Chloe's son and it could be Oliver's son with someone else and Chloe is just watching him while Oliver is on patrol. But this story is to show that Chloe and Oliver will always be connected. This will have a Chlollie ending not matter what. Hope you guys are happy with this answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Better Man

They sat in the car quietly for what seemed like an hour. Chloe was just staring straight ahead as if she was trying to see into the future. Like she was hoping some great truth will be reveal. She had not seemed to realize that they have reached their destination.

Oliver was concern. He just got done with patrolling and had stop by Watchtower just to check in with Chloe. He could see that her mind was elsewhere and not on the task on hand. He offered to take her home and she kindly accepted. However, when they got to Oliver's car she had asked him to take her to a drug store. During the whole car ride Chloe has not spoken a word despite Oliver's attempt to draw her into a conversation.

Oliver put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, bring her back. "You want to tell me what's wrong."

Chloe slightly tilt her head so that she could look Oliver straight in the eyes. "I think I might be pregnant."

"That's great." Oliver said "You can finally have the family that you always wanted."

"I'm scared. What if I lose my baby again?"

"Hey, don't think like that. Just take this one step at a time."

"I don't know what to do?"

"Okay listen to me, I'm going to go to buy a pregnancy test and then we are going to go back to my place so you can take the test. We'll deal with everything else after we find out if you are pregnant or not."

"Thank you Oliver."

Oliver got out of the car quickly because he knew he couldn't do what he wanted to do. The look in her eye made he want to kiss her to make everything better but that wasn't what she needed right now. She needed him to be her friend. Despite the debate going on in his mind, he somehow managed to buy the pregnancy test and drive back to the pent house.

Chloe walk out of the bathroom and to the living room that Oliver was waiting. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." Oliver said as he she crumbled into his arm.

"You don't know that. If I'm pregnant I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can handle another miscarriage." She sat down on the couch and Oliver took a seat next to Chloe. He put a hand on her forearm.

"Chloe…"

"No, you didn't see me after I lose the baby. I was at my lowest point in my life. I couldn't function. I just wanted to lie down and die. I felt like such a failure. My body had failed me. I was so close to breaking but the only thing that kept me going was you. I had to make it up to you somehow."

"You didn't have anything to make up for."

"Yeah, after you visited me that night, I knew that we both needed to move on. I just know that if I am pregnant and if my body fails me again, I….I'm so scared."

Oliver pulled Chloe into his arms. He wanted to just keep her in his arm and keep her from getting hurt. "I'm here for you Chloe and I'm not going anywhere. I'll get you the best prenatal care possible and anything you might need."

Chloe slowly pulled away. She wanted to stay in his strong protective arms but she knew she couldn't. "I couldn't ask you to do any of that. This is my problem."

"You're my friend and I will do anything I can to help you. That is why when you were peeing on that stick of yours, I called Will."

Chloe quickly stood up. "Why would do that?"

"This is a big issue, Chloe. You both need to deal with this no matter what the test says."

"I can't." Chloe began pacing the room.

"Chloe…"

"No, Oliver. I can't face failing another person let alone myself."

"You could never fail me." came from a voice by the kitchen area.

"I actually called him while I was in the store. I knew it was important for Will to be here for when the test is done."

Will quickly cross the room to where Chloe stood. He put a hand on each of her arm at arm distant. He looked into her forest green eyes and she could see the sincerity in his. "I love you Chloe and I want to be there for you no matter what the test says. Please don't shut me out."

"I don't want to get your hope up about us being a family. I don't even know if I want to have a child if I am even pregnant. If I am even pregnant, I don't even know if I could carry this child to term."

"Chloe, no matter what this test says, no matter what decision we make about this test, nothing is going to change the way I feel I about you. I will always love you no matter what happens. Let's face whatever may come to be together." With those words Chloe couldn't help but fall into his arm.

As Oliver watched the couple, he knew that Will was the better man. Will was the kind of guy that Oliver had always tried to be but he was never able to be that man. He took things too personally and could never let things go. It was because of this that he nearly destroyed himself not once but twice. It was because of this that he had hurt the person the love more than life itself. It was because of this, she was not in his arm but in this other man. Will was the one who gave her comfort. That was why he waited alone in the living room while Chloe was in the other room with the better man, waiting for the test result that would change their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other story. I'm almost done with the next chapter so it should be up soon and you won't have to wait as long. You'll find out in the next chapter if Chloe is pregnant. Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Better Man part 2

Chloe and Will had thrown a party on the pretense that it was the fourth of July and wanted to gather the whole family. That meant, all the members of the Justice league, to Mrs. Kent, to Chloe's father, to the General (who couldn't make it because he had to deal with a mile long paper work but made sure that Lucy made it) to Lucy and Will's mother and brother and a few of Will's coworkers. After everyone had arrived, Chloe and Will announced that they were four months pregnant. The real fireworks began when they ask Oliver to be the baby's godfather. Oliver, never being able to say no to Chloe had gracefully said yes.

Somehow, from that point to now, Oliver felt like he was on his night patrol. He was standing silently again the wall, listening into a conversation that he knew that no one was meant to hear to anyone other than the two people in the other room. He knew that should just walk away and not be listening in on this private conversation but he couldn't help himself. He knew he should be heading back to the party but then again, one of the party hosts was lock inside a bathroom with his mother. "Mom, I don't want to talk about this right now. We are having a party and I would really like to enjoy it please."

"I just have a question and as soon as you answer it, the soon I'll stop bugging you."

"Mom…"

"I just want to know why you chose him to be godfather."

"Oliver Queen is a good man."

"He is also her ex-husband and according to the news paper, they aren't over each other yet." She said pulling a news paper from her purse to show Will the latest article of the former couple.

So far they have been able to keep it out of the news paper that Chloe was pregnant and he could only imagine the rumors that are going to be flying around when the news get out. "Mom, can we please have this conversation some other time."

"William, I only ask this because I love you and I want you to be happy. Are you sure that Chloe is over Oliver? Are you sure that this baby is yours?"

"Mom, how can you even ask that?"

"You told me that she hasn't said she loves you yet and clearly she is still very close to her ex-husband. Not to meant that she went to him, of all people, when she first thought that she was pregnant. He is also flying in all those specialists to make sure Chloe and the baby is fine."

"Oliver is doing all this because he is a good man. He is a better man than I am. I know I would never be able to do the things that he has done for me. He encouraged Chloe to give me a chance when he was still in love her. He encouraged Chloe to share her secrets with me when he could have kept her to himself. He called me when Chloe was scared about being pregnant when he could have stayed by her side to be her knight. He didn't have to call in those specialists. He didn't have to do anything. He doesn't need to anything. If I was Oliver's position, I would have been selfish. I would never do those things for the other guy but Oliver is the better man."

"I was the one who chose Oliver to be godfather. I want my child to be good person. I want my child to make the right decision regardless of the consequence to him. I want him to have a role model to look up to and to aspire to be like. I want my child to be a better person then me. It just so happen that the person who is like that is Oliver, Chloe's ex-husband. I think above all else, I know that if I was unable to be there for Chloe or child, I know that Oliver would be there to protect them. He would be the only person to ever come close to loving them the way I do because Oliver is a better man."

The door to the bathroom door open and Oliver knew that he was caught. Oliver saw the woman give her son a look before she left the two men alone to join the party. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Um, I just want to thank you again for picking me as godfather to this child. We should be really heading back to the party now."

Will called Oliver back to the room, "Thank you for everything you have done for Chloe and I and I want you to know that if it is too hard for you to be in this child's life then its okay for you not to be the godfather. I want you to be this child's godfather but I understand if it is too difficult for you."

"No, I'll be okay. I want to be your child's godfather."

"Oliver, I meant what I said. You are the better man between us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoy and please review. I love to read reviews.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I hate it when other author do this and when I first started this account I said I wasn't going to do this but I am. I worked really hard on this story but after getting some reviews about how the characters were really out of character I began to realize it too. I went back and reread it and realized how bad it was and I tried to rewrite to make it true to the characters. However this story wouldn't work if I went with their character so I have to drop this story. I'm sorry!


End file.
